Outdoor activities that involve high speeds, cold conditions, dusty conditions etc. often require or invite the use of eye protection, such as a goggle in order to protect the participant's eyes. Goggle models are available today from a host of manufacturers and include a wide variety of sizes, shapes, colors, designs and features. There seems to be a goggle available for any given application or user taste. Many different types of goggle are available for outdoor sports such as snowboarding, skiing, bobsledding, motorcycle riding, snowmobiling, mountain biking as well as others. Many of these endeavors involve high speeds and also admit to the use of a crash helmet to protect the participant's head from injury in the event of a fall during the activity. Although most of the crash helmets marketed for these activities have a wide opening that does not hinder the participant's field of view, particularly the peripheral field of view, many of the currently available goggles that may be used alone or in conjunction with the use of a crash helmet do in fact hinder the participant's peripheral vision. Some googles currently on the market have a large negative impact on a user's peripheral vision, particularly in the lateral peripheral orientation. Because the activities that require the use of a protective goggle often involve high speeds, dangerous obstacles, and/or participation in close proximity to other participants, this reduction of peripheral vision may a serious negative affect on the safety of the goggle wearer. Specifically, it is often very useful for a goggle wearer to know what is going on around and behind them as well as what is coming up in front of them. What has been needed is a goggle that provides the requisite protection to the user's eyes but without significantly hindering the user's peripheral vision.